


Sleep, sugar

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic, jealous Mark-Andre
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Последнее, что слышит Марк, засыпая на коленях своего единственного любимого человека, это тихое «спи, родной…».
Relationships: Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen





	Sleep, sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Poets Of The Fall - Sleep, sugar  
> Таймлайн: матч Спортинг - Барселона, 2016 год

Вместо поездки в Хихон Марк был готов пережить с десяток матчей Лиги Чемпионов, двадцать кубковых встреч и несчетное количество любых других. Одна радость — он всего лишь запасной, вряд ли с непрошибаемым Клаудио по ходу игры может что-то произойти. Он только недавно ломался и снова точно не выпадет из обоймы. А Марк точно все свои патроны растерял, да и стрелок из него никудышный.

В самолете тер Штеген рассеяно смотрел в иллюминатор, изображая задумчивость и полное нежелание общаться. Сидящий рядом Арда раз десять встал, прошелся по проходу, пообщался со всеми желающими, стащил печенье у Алвеса и снова вернулся, чтобы доставать Марка.

— Ты чего такой смурной? Случилось чего? – жуя, спросил Туран. Марк неопределенно повел плечом, дескать, все нормально, но настырного турка такой ответ не удовлетворил.

— Поссорился с кем?

— Арда, отстань. У меня не то настроение сейчас, не хочу разговаривать.

— Ты из-за игры что ли? Потому что Лучо тебя не выпускает? — Туран, сам того не понимая, ткнул в самое больное место. Марк выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, натянул наушники и начал демонстративно копаться в телефоне.

Черт бы побрал этого дурака бородатого. Кто его за язык тянул? И так в голове каша, агент на мозги капает, а родители это вообще отдельная тема, заладили «уходи, уходи, так и будешь сидеть, в Ливерпуле Клопп, в Англии хорошие зарплаты». Тьфу.

Марк может и ушел бы, если б не Иван.

Некстати всплывший в мыслях хорват сегодня почему-то сидел с Неймаром — заходя в самолет, Марк замешкался, и его привычное место было тут же занято сумкой бразильца. А спорить тер Штеген не любил, поэтому безропотно плюхнулся на первое попавшееся кресло, но так, что Иван был в зоне видимости. А то вдруг Неймар решит положить свои лапищи на не принадлежащее ему колено…

_Можно подумать, это твое колено, идиот._

Марк содрал наушники и затолкал их в карман на кресле впереди. Настроение было хуже некуда.

— Ты куда? — опять прицепился Арда, когда Марк попытался пролезть мимо него.

— Отлить. Выставил тут свои ласты, дай пройти!

— Какие мы нервные! Критические дни? — фыркнул турок, но ноги убрал. Нормально, без году неделя в команде, а уже шутит как свой, охамел совсем.

Из-за ревности у тер Штегена всегда просыпалось несвойственное ему занудство и ворчание по любому поводу.

Закрывшись в туалете, Марк привалился с холодной двери и съехал на пол, шепотом отсчитывая «Десять, девять, восемь…». Их клубный психолог рекомендовал справляться со стрессом именно так, хотя сам коньяком злоупотреблял — как-то придя на прием, Марк углядел на полке бутылку.

Сердце билось синхронно с отсчетом и Марку почудилось, что на цифре «один» оно остановится.

Его сеанс автопсихотерапии прервал стук в дверь.

— Марк? — глухо и неразборчиво прозвучал чей-то голос. — Ты там?

— Да, сейчас выйду, — тер Штеген быстро поднялся на ноги и расстегнул джинсы. Черт, даже в туалете нельзя побыть одному, куда ему деваться, в кабину пилотов что ли?

Справив нужду, Марк последний раз взглянул на себя в зеркало, стряхивая раздражение, и щелкнул замком.

За дверью обнаружился Иван. Его темно-синие глаза тут же впились в лицо опешившего Марка.

— Какого?.. — только и успел сказать тер Штеген — Ракитич толкнул его в грудь, запихивая обратно в слишком тесный для двух мужчин туалет, и сразу же захлопнул двери.

— Марк, в чем дело? — с порога начал Иван, прижимая немца к умывальнику. Тер Штеген попытался вывернуться, но не смог — естественно, это же Иван…

— Ни в чем. Что ты делаешь, увидят же, — пробормотал немец, опуская взгляд куда-то в сторону унитаза. Ракитич рассмеялся, обнимая недовольного Марка.

— Кто? Полотенца? Или ты боишься мыльницы? Марк, я же не тупой.

— Тупой, раз не понимаешь, — не выдержал тер Штеген, но справиться с желанием в ответ обнять Ивана не смог, сцепляя руки за его спиной. Сильные руки Ивана были теплые и ласковые, он держал Марка как хрустальную вазу, успокаивающе гладил по спине, как всегда делал, когда тер Штеген начинал заводиться. Обычно это помогало, но не сегодня.

— Слушай, прекрати свои штучки. — Марк прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, начиная сдавать позиции и самому прижиматься к невысокому — по сравнению с ним, конечно — Ракитичу, разница в пять сантиметров всегда казалась Марку огромной.

— Какие такие штучки? — на выдохе спросил Иван, щекоча кожу шеи Марка в вырезе его футболки, опуская ладони все ниже, цепляясь за шлевки его джинсов, обнажая полоску белья. Еще секунда — того и гляди начнет раздевать его прямо здесь, в крошечном туалете клубного самолета.

— Эти… самые, — теплые ладони скользнули по заднице, заставляя Марка вжаться всем телом в партнера, который сам уже был вполне себе готов. — Здесь… не надо здесь. Матч же, я не…

— Да знаю я, — Иван вдруг отстранился, мстительно и очень больно ущипнув Марка за зад. – Все, прекращаю атаку. А ты взамен мне объяснишь, какого фига с тобой происходит с самого утра?

Марк отодвинулся как можно дальше — маленькое помещение не позволяло не касаться друг друга хотя бы рукавами толстовок. Он все еще был возбужден и где-то внутри жаждал продолжения, но здравый смысл подсказывал, что потом его походка будет вызывать подозрения даже у тех, кто в курсе их с Иваном отношений. Да и настроение было совсем не для секса.

— Я просто думаю о своем положении в клубе… О том, что скоро Евро, а я…

— Марк! Черт, ты опять за старое? Я в жизни не поверю, что вчера ты был довольный и предвкушал матч с канонирами двадцать третьего, а сегодня внезапно опечалился и стал размышлять о своей нелегкой судьбе голкипера Барсы.

— Между прочим, я раздумываю о переходе в Ливерпуль, — едко сказал тер Штеген, злясь на самого себя — почему он позволяет этому придурочному блондинистому хорвату, который разговаривает на испанском с ужаснейшим акцентом, повышать голос?

Рактич осекся.

— Ты газеты цитируешь или это правда? — тщательно проговаривая каждое слово спросил Иван. Марк в ответ поджал губы и кивнул.

— Зашибись. А мне сказать не надо? Или ты мне из Англии открытку прислать хотел? _«Я теперь мерсисайдец, люблю, целую, Марк»?_

— Я хотел тебе сказать! Но мы в самолете, летящем в долбаный Хихон! — рявкнул Марк даже голос не понизив. К дьяволу, все равно уже весь самолет в курсе, что вратарь и полузащитник вдвоем закрылись в туалете.

Услышав последнюю фразу, Иван почему-то заулыбался. Марк сердито пихнул его в плечо, желая сделать так же больно, как было сейчас ему, но хорват не повелся на провокацию.

— Так ты просто ревнуешь, да? Идиот ты, вот что я тебе скажу. — Иван попытался снова обнять Марка, но натолкнулся на сложенные на груди руки.

— Я не просто ревную. Ты трахал этого… этого. А я теперь должен ему руку пожимать, которой он тебе… Черт! Какая гадость. — Марка перекосило, будто он целиком засунул в рот лимон без кожуры. А Ивану все смешно!

— Сколько раз тебе повторять, уже времени прошло — уйма, а ты все с ума сходишь. — Иван оставил попытки подступиться к мрачному Марку и оперся спиной об дверь. — На поле выскочишь и будешь Алена ногами бить?

— Если надо — буду. Сильно. И по имени его не называй, — пробурчал тер Штеген, кое-как поворачиваясь с Ивану спиной – вот, смотри, обиделся. Теперь извиняйся, а то так и буду стоять.

Иван вздохнул и прижался грудью к Марку — у него даже спина выглядела недовольной и насупившейся, что уж говорить о выражении лица немца.

— Идиот, — с любовью в голосе повторил Ракитич, целуя тер Штегена куда-то в шею. — Успокойся, Ален просто ребенок, который очень хочет дружить со мной. А то, что было — было давно. Пора уже забыть.

— Кому как, год — это не давно. — Марк через зеркало посмотрел на светящееся от непонятно чего лицо Ракитича. — Перестань улыбаться, меня это только больше злит.

— Твоя ревность — это ужасно мило. Ты собственник, каких поискать.

— Я просто не люблю, когда трогают мои… вещи, — неуклюже построенное предложение вызвало у Ивана чуть ли не истерический смех.

— Вещи. Я стул? Ну, спасибо. Тебе уже двадцать три, а ты все никак не научишься разговаривать нормально.

— А ты дольше меня живешь в Испании, но акцент у тебя просто ужасный, — парировал все еще обиженный Марк, теперь еще и крайне смущенный из-за своей ошибки.

Ивана достало ворчание тер Штегена и он сгреб его в объятия, целуя в губы прямо через плечо. Поцелуй вышел неудобным, потому что Марк так и не повернулся, но таким до чертиков нужным и правильным, что у них обоих подкосились ноги.

— Порвем Спортинг и ко мне, — пробормотал Марк, справляясь с частым дыханием и мокрыми ладонями. — Ты у меня ходить не сможешь, обещаю.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, кто не сможет. — Иван поднялся на носочки и последний раз мягко прошелся губами по виску Марка. — Я первый выйду, ладно? И чтоб больше никакой ревности!

— Обещаю, — сказал Марк, глядя за закрывшуюся дверь.

***

С первых минут Эль Молиньон взорвался, как ядерная бомба — болельщики истошно кричали, подгоняя свою команду, не давая фанатам Барселоны вставить даже одну дохлую кричалку. Марк где-то читал, что хихонские Sporting Sportinguistas самые спокойные и веселые в Испании, но дрожащие от вувузел своды стадиона говорили совсем об обратном.

Барселона, очертя голову, сразу бросилась в атаку, и Иван тут же нанес первый удар по воротам — Марк всем телом вздрогнул, когда мяч пролетел мимо, черканув перекладину. Иван в сердцах плюнул на газон, но времени на расстройство не было, хихонцы тут же контратаковали — впереди всех с мячом — Халилович, от вида которого тер Штегена опять перекосило, словно у него онемел лицевой нерв и дергается глаз. Атака загнулась, когда Менендес промазал и Марк едва стерпел рвущийся наружу злорадный смех.

Когда Барселона забила первый гол, Марк уже не сдержал эмоций и вскочил со скамейки. Полевые игроки сине-гранатовых сбились в кучу, обнимая Лионеля, забившего свой трехсотый гол в Ла Лиге. Марк был искренне рад за одноклубника, но растянутые во всю ширь губы едва ли не лопнули, потому тер Штеген увидел, как Иван, проходя мимо расстроенного Алена, ласково потрепал парня по волосам.

Той самой рукой, которой еще утром гладил Марка по спине.

Глаза застлала пелена, как будто Марку со всего размаху треснули по голове, и он получил сотрясение. Он наощупь нашел сиденье и кулем свалился обратно, прижимаясь к холодной спинке, весь как-то съежился, мечтая провалиться на этом самом месте и исчезнуть навсегда.

Спортинг почти сразу же сравнял счет, но тер Штегену было все равно — пожалуй, впервые в жизни он отчаянно хотел, чтобы их команда с треском провалилась, чтобы с лица Ивана исчезло это тошнотворное радостное выражение. Чтобы он, проигравший, пришел к Марку за утешением, а тот закрыл бы перед его носом дверь.

Он же обещал не ревновать…

Отыграв пропущенный мяч, довольная Барселона удалилась на перерыв. Марку вообще не хотелось вставать с насиженного места и идти на разбор полетов, но Морено едва ли не за руку потащил его в раздевалку.

Иван крутился возле дверей, явно кого-то поджидая. Но тер Штеген специально дождался, пока Энрике начнет говорить и зашел последним, чтобы у Ракитича не было времени на разговоры. Но упертый хорват все-таки пролез к Марку и схватил его за плечо.

— Ты почему убежал? — свистящим шепотом спросил Иван, но тер Штеген только отмахнулся, делая вид, что россказни тренера ему очень интересны.

— Не делай вид, что глухой! — зашипел Иван, повышая голос, но все еще говоря тихо. Марк со всей силы пихнул его в плечо, отталкивая от себя.

— Марк!

— Иван! Что за возня! — прикрикнул Энрике, и Ракитичу пришлось понуро отойти в сторону, оставив Марка молча злиться одному.

На выходе из раздевалки его некстати цапнул Туран, но Марк уже не мог сдерживать рвущуюся наружу злость.

— Оставьте все меня в покое! — прорычал он, и, не удосуживаясь дождаться, пока команда выйдет из гостевой раздевалки, гордо удалился обратно на ставшую родной скамейку запасных. Пока он шел, в голове созрел закономерный вопрос _«А может переезд в Ливерпуль не такая уж плохая идея?»_

Второй тайм матча со Спортингом прошел как-то мимо, несмотря на уверенные действия команды и третий забитый мяч. Глаза Марка метались между Аленом и Иваном, которые, будто издеваясь, периодически обменивались улыбками, оказываясь в непосредственной близости друг от друга. Марку было настолько плохо, что он даже подумывал о том, чтобы попросить Энрике отпустить его в раздевалку — команда явно имела огромное преимущество, и помощь второго голкипера вряд ли понадобилась бы. Но тут спасительный свисток судьи разрезал гул на стадионе, давая Марку возможность выдохнуть — грудь как будто стальными обручами стянуло. Может, врача?

Хотя, врачи тут не помогут.

Переодеваться он не стал — только влетел в гостевую, схватил сумку с вещами и прямо в форме, с накинутой поверх толстовкой, ушел в автобус, где забился на задние сиденья. Он все ждал, что Иван заметит его отсутствие и хотя бы позвонит, но минуты шли, а телефон молчал.

Марк, недолго думая, полез в инстаграм, где нашел по поиску страницу Халиловича, подтвердившую его самые худшие опасения — на последней фотографии, выложенной всего пару минут назад, красовался Иван, держащий в руках футболку с двадцать пятым номером, и сам Ален, оба полуголые и уж слишком радостные.

Марку захотелось разбить телефон об голову Халиловича. Или просто разбить голову. Свою.

***

— Кто?

— Пусти, — без всякого приветствия сказал голос за дверью, в котором безошибочно угадывался злющий Ракитич. Вместо того чтобы открыть дверь, Марк уткнулся в нее лбом и зло выдохнул _«Проваливай»_ , думая, что Иван не услышит.

Как же.

— Я никуда не уйду. Буду стоять здесь, пока меня не увидят журналисты. Либо ты открываешь, либо…

Чертовы настырные хорваты.

Сам того не желая, Марк повернул ключ, настежь распахивая дверь.

— Вот так бы сразу, — бросил Иван, проходя в прихожую без разрешения, но у Марка не было сил протестовать.

Они молча пришли в гостиную и расположились на диване — Марк поджал ноги, закрываясь в глухую оборону, не собираясь ничего выяснять.

— Ты можешь со мной поговорить?

Молчание.

— Хорошо. Тогда я сам начну. Ален был расстроен, и я всего лишь его подбодрил. А фотографии — Марк, мы друзья и только. Все в прошлом. Забыто, сдохло, похоронено — выбирай любое слово. Марк…

— Что ты заладил «Марк-Марк»! — взорвался тер Штеген. — Не слепой я, все вижу! Как он смотрит на тебя, какие глаза у него на снимке с футболками — сразу же в Интернет вывалил, всем продемонстрировал! А я, как дурак, тебя в автобусе ждал, думал, что мы вместе в самолете сядем! Но тебе любое общество интереснее, чем ревнивый зануда тер Штеген!

— Я не подошел к тебе, потому что не люблю выяснять отношения на людях, ты сам это знаешь. Что толку было тебя трогать, если ты нахохлился и отсел от меня?

— А надо было самому на тебя вешаться, чтобы ты вспомнил обо мне? Не хватило внимания после игры? Хотелось еще побыть мачо, чтобы я за тобой побегал, а не только твой хорватский…

— Ты все не так понял, — попытался объясниться Иван, но это было плохой идей. Марк чуть ли не захлебнулся собственными возмущениями.

— Чего? Не так понял? Мы что, в бразильском сериале? Будь добр, засунь свои объяснения себе в зад и прекрати делать меня истеричным идиотом!

— Хватит кричать, успокойся!

— Себя успокой! — Марк вскочил на ноги и бросился на второй этаж, желая как можно скорее свалить от этого настойчивого взгляда, прожигающего насквозь. Такого спокойного и понимающего взгляда, что Марк и правда почувствовал себя полным идиотом.

После выкричанных резких слов стало чуточку легче, но если тиски, сжимающие грудь, исчезли, то на голову Марка медленно, но верно, наползала мигрень. Захотелось уснуть как можно быстрее.

Хлопнула дверь, раздались едва слышимые шаги — Марк сначала решил, что ему показалось, но кровать просела с противоположного края. Марк поднял взлохмаченную голову и мутным взглядом посмотрел на Ивана — виноватого, расстроенного и такого несчастного, что в груди снова закололо, где-то слева. Спать сразу перехотелось, несмотря на жуткую головную боль. Превозмогая неприятные ощущения во всем теле, Марк прополз расстояние до ног Ивана и улегся головой к нему на колени.

— Марк…

— Можешь помолчать? — напряженным голосом попросил тер Штеген, укладываясь поудобнее, насколько позволяла тяжелая голова. — Просто замолчи, хоть на минуту.

— Ладно…

Они провели так почти полчаса — абсолютно никакой Марк и уставший после игры Иван, не успевший даже в душ зайти. Ракитич пошевелиться боялся, настолько беззащитным выглядел Марк, доверчиво прижавшийся затылком к его животу.

 _«Какой же я дурак»_ , — расстроено подумал Иван, осторожно касаясь вздымающейся груди Марка, чувствуя ладонью как бьется его сердце — сначала быстро-быстро, но постепенно медленнее, размереннее, будто тер Штеген с бега перешел на ходьбу. Его раздражение и разочарование — в нем, в самом Иване — можно было буквально почувствовать руками, как и невысказанные слова, висящие в воздухе.

Как он вообще мог подумать, что Иван способен променять на кого-то этого смешливого, светловолосого, яркого и теплого, словно солнце, парня, который всегда рядом — если плохо, грустно, за окном дождь и гроза и хочется лежать без движения. Человека, с которым так здорово засыпать после тяжелой тренировки, обнимать его широкие плечи и говорить какую-то смешную милую чушь, будто они не взрослые серьезные футболисты, а две девчонки — школьницы…

— Я убью тебя, и суд сочтет меня невиновным, — прошептал Марк, обнимая колени Ракитича как самую мягкую в мире подушку.

— Да пожалуйста. Убивай, тебе можно. — Марк странно мурлыкнул и потерся щекой о ногу Ивана, посылая вверх по его телу мурашки. Какой же он все-таки вредный. Как еж в колючках.

— Поспи, — шепотом сказал Иван, поглаживая Марка по жесткому ершику светлых волос, пробегая пальцами по ушам, — тебе нужно отдохнуть, завтра станет легче… Забудь все, я с тобой… Я всегда с тобой. Спи, пока я рядом, тебе будут сниться только хорошие сны…

Засыпая, Марк плывет по волнам тихого голоса Ивана, с легкой хрипотцой, которая всегда выдает в нем сильную усталость. Но протянуть руку и уложить Ракитича рядом Марк не может — силы окончательно оставили его. Последнее, что слышит Марк, засыпая на коленях своего единственного любимого человека, это тихое «спи, родной…».


End file.
